


I Tried

by Kurisutori618



Series: River Song fanart [11]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Darillium, Digital Art, Even if it wasn't his hearts, F/M, He cared, My Own Head Canon, Photomanipulation, River accepted all that he could give her., River didnt know untill the end, The Doctor did love her., eleventh doctor tried his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: He did try to save her. The Doctor did try to save her. I've not even talking about the screwdriver either. But you cant change a fixed point for love. Not Love. (Fanart)





	I Tried

River          -  Why won't you save me?

12th Doctor - You think I didn't try.

                    I'd rather die of old age then let Darillium take you away from me.  
             
                    And I did. Bowtie and All. 

                    I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> The Eleventh Doctor loved her. I do believe that. He was supposed to take her to Darilium that night with a top hat and a new haircut, but he canceled. He kept canceling and he tried to break her fate. He tried. And thats good enough for me about 11.  
> 
> And 12 gave River the most amazing gift he could give, a linear life together with him for 24 years. Before fate reclaims her back into the fold. Back to the beginning. 
> 
> RIP to the beautiful and amazing character River Song. You are my favourite.


End file.
